


[Podfic of] Three Men and a Baby Minus a Man

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Community
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed finds a little bundle of joy on his doorstep. A montage happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Three Men and a Baby Minus a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Men and a Baby Minus a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144114) by [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks). 



[Mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?owg4gsgfc0pktcg)

Streaming


End file.
